A puppet masters secret
by alexisamidnightrunner
Summary: -YAOI- Sasori needs to tell that someone he loves him, but how when theres no way his partner feels the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A puppet masters secret**

_Hi, its me! This is a yaoi, so people who don't like it, don't read! lol. Ok so yaoi fans enjoy and review please._

Sasori waited for his blonde partner at the main entrance of the Akatsuki hideout, Deidara was on his way back from a mission. Todays the day, Sasori thought biting his thumb nail. Today he was going to tell Deidara how he felt, but what if he laughed in his face? Sasori ran his hand through his hair, calm down he thought.

Ten minutes later, Deidara got back to the base. Sasori wasn't waiting at the entrance for him as usual, which was strange. Oh well he thought walking inside. The lights were off and noone seemed to be in. Deidara took his cloak off and threw it on the couch. Tired, he slowly walked to his room, when he switched the light on he got a surprise.

"W-what are you doing in here, Sasori?"

"Uum, we need to talk" said the red head who was sitting on the made bed. Deidara was curious and worried at the same time, why did he want to talk, and what about? Had he done something to upset him? They had been getting along fine so...

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Sasori stayed quiet.

"Hey, helloooo, Sasori, you there?"

"I LOVE YOU OKAY?" Sasori stood up and blurted out. Deidara froze with a surprised look on his face.

"I didn't know how to tell you because i don't know how you will react! You probably don't feel the same, and i know this, so my hearts breaking!" Sasori kept yelling, tears rolling down his face. Deidara said nothing. Sasori sat back down, calming down, with tears still running down his face he continued "I only recently realised my feelings, i was stubbon, i kept telling myself that it was nothing. Lying to myself, but its not going to make me happy. So tell me what your thinking and put me out of my misery"

Deidara put his face in his hand "i-i dont know what...to say...i mean.

Deidara looked at Sasori "Its..."

_GASP cliff hanger lol, will he say he doesnt feel the same? Does he love him back? Is there __**another**__? Review and tell me what you thought and if people like it ill do the next chapter :P_


	2. Chapter 2: Deidaras response

**Deidara's response**

_So i'm mean because i put a cliff hanger? Well, now im going to be EVIL. Haha thanks for the reviews, people who reviewed. Enjoy and review. :)_

Sasori rubbed his hand fiercly across his face, rubbing away the tears but leaving his cheeks redder. Deidara shut his eyes and walked out the room. What is he thinking? Sasori wondered, he was going to say something but he stopped. Sasori shut his eyes fiercly wishing he could re-wind time and make him never confess. Why didn't the pain in his chest go away? Why did he have to fall in love with the straightest person he knew?

Deidara slumped on the couch and tried to think this whole situation through. The rest of the Akatsuki returned from their missions and went straight to their rooms, since it was so late. Deidara however coudn't because if he went back in there he would have to face Sasori, and thats something he couldn't do. Would the truth break Sasori's heart, or his?

Sasori got up from the bed and left the room for the comfort of his own. Deidara's room smelt like _him_, and it made Sasori feel worse. That Intoxicating smell, that would make Sasori stand for hours waiting at that main entrance for it to come back. Sasori curled up on his bed, wrapping his arms around his legs. But he didn't cry, he knew tears wouldnt fix anything.

Deidara knew that eventually he would have to talk to Sasori, since they went on missions together. Sighing he stood up and walked to his room, Sasori wasn't there so he went to his room instead. Deidara opened the door and looked at the sleeping boy. Deidara walked over and pushed the red heads hair out of his face, Sasori was asleep. Breathing in and out deeply. Deidara lifted Sasori and placed him under the covers and tucked him in. Deidara debated whether or not to then leaned in and kissed him on the forehead then left his room.

Sasori opened his eyes, yellow light beemed through the curtains. Sitting up slowly he recapped on everything that happened yesterday. Had some one come into his room last night? Sasori climbed out of his bed and tired walked to the main room of the Akatsuki base. Pein was sat at the table.

"Hey, your up late" he said.

"Late night. Where is everyone?"

"Missions, which reminds me. Deidara's getting ready now, you should too, your missions in a minute" A jolt ran through Sasori's body.

"Im on a mission with Deidara?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, problem?"

"N-no"

It was an awkward silence as Deidara and Sasori walked to the destination. Deidara walked ahead, ignoring Sasori completely. Sasori knew he should act like nothing happened, but how could he? Suddenly Deidara stopped, Sasori lost in thought bumped into his back. Deidara turned to face Sasori who was rubbing his nose.

"We need to talk" Deidara said seriously. "were Akatsuki, you need to stop having this disgusting _crush _on me, so that we can get on with missions and LIFE" he said with a twisted smirk and disgust in his voice. Sasori stood there, his eyes were filling up with tears. Deidara turned and continued to walk away.

Because he couldn't let Sasori see the tear falling down his own cheek...

_Hehe evil me...review please!_


	3. Chapter 3: Love letters

**Love letters**

_Wow, third chapter. Loving the reviews guys, makes me smile. OK -tightens headband- enjoy and review! _

Sasori had been silent the rest of the mission, he didn't speak and he felt numb, like his body was moving on its own. As soon as they got back Deidara sprinted to his room, Sasori trudged outside. The stars looked so beautiful so Sasori decided to lie down and look up at them.

"Hard day?" he heard a familiar voice from behind. Sasori tipped his head back to see Konan's smiling face.

"How did you know?"

"Silly, everyone sits out here at night when they're upset" Sasori went back to look at the stars, Konan sat down next to him.

"Is it love?" She asked looking up. Sasori propped himself up on one elbow to look at her.

"H-how...?"

Konan scrunched up her face, smiling "I had those same eyes. Before i told Pein how i felt anyway, when he said he felt the same i was so happy."

"What if the person _doesn't_ love you back?"

Konan thought for a moment "i guese that would be hard, but eventually you'll find some one else"

"What if i don't want anyone else?"

Konan sighed and stood up "my advice? Write him a letter. That way, you wont mess it up and you can say whatever you want. Good luck" She winked then walked back inside.

Love letter, huh...

Deidara was listening to loud music when he noticed the note slip under his door. Curious he flipped it open and read:

'Deidara,

I was told it might be a good idea to write how i feel. So i am. I love you and i know that what you said was right but i cant just shake my feelings away. If you know you will NEVER love me put a cross on the back of this paper, if you think that maybe something will happen put a zero. Then send it under my door. S

Deidara read the note three times, then grabbed a pen.

Sasori was nervously pacing up and down his room waiting for the reply. Suddenly the paper shot through the space under the door. Sasori grabbed the paper and turned it round, he bit his lip as a tear rolled down his cheek onto the paper.

Deidara let his hair down then went to the window and looked at the stars. "God, what have i done. He's going to kill me..."

_Nyaah, okay review review review :P see you at the next chapter.!_


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong choice

**Wrong choice**

_Thanks to all the people who review, and for those who don't :) lol. Okay, before i go into my normal rant i just want to say i sarcificed sleep to write this. The time reads 23:07. Okay, okay enjoy and review!_

Sasori's smile reached both ears, he felt like he could just shout how happy he was to the whole world. He'd have to thank Konan later, Sasori couldn't believe it he beamed as he sat on his bed re-reading the small note.

0 -I do like you ok, but lets keep it on the down low Dx-

Deidara pushed his long hair out of his face, would _he _find out? Deidara could only pray he wouldn't.

Sasori tiptoed to the blondes room so he wouldn't wake up everyone else. Slowly he opened the door to see him stood at the window his face glowing from the moons light, his long blonde hair blowing softly over his long legs. Deidara looked stunning like something out of a story book. Sasori was so taken back he didn't hear Deidara speaking, only seeing his mouth move. Deidara moved his head to the side then walked over, cupping Sasori's face in his hands. Sasori blushed.

"You look so cute. I never realised you were so small haha it's going to be a problem when i want to do this" Deidara said leaning in.

"Im not small-" Sasori didn't finish because Deidara was pressing his lips against his. To Sasori it seemed to last forever, and when Deidara pulled away to smirk at him, Sasori didn't want him to stop.

"Thats enough for today, go to sleep or you'll be tired in the morning"

"I want to stay with you" Sasori said looking at the floor because he knew his face had gone extremely red.

Deidara's face screwed up then sighed "Not tonight"

_Hehe, ooooh who's this guy Deidara's worrying about? Guese youll have to find oooout :) review please_


	5. Chapter 5: Lover?

**Lover?**

_I couldnt sleep so i wrote the next chapter right away, since i already planned what was going to happen...sort off. Ok time: 23.29 sorted. Enjoy and review :P_

Sasori didn't let that upset him, obviously Deidara wanted to take things slow, so i shouldn't rush into anything. Sasori thought, i mean are we going out? We didn't really talk it through. Sasori would remind himself in the morning to talk to him about it. Smiling he climbed into bed and switched the bedside lamp off.

Deidara stripped and climbed in the shower, he couldn't sleep and he knew that hot water would relax him. Sasori had gone to his room happily enough,when he asked that i wanted to say yes but...Deidara looked up at the cieling letting the water run down his face. If i'd have said yes, it would have been a mistake. To have Sasori's warm body next to his, he wouldn't be able to resist and _that _would lead to _him _finding out.

The birds outside woke Sasori up, he rubbed his eyes then slowly dragged himself out of bed. Then it hit him, Deidara said yes! Forgetting to be quiet, he ran to his room. Deidara was asleep but when he heard the door creak open he opened one eye "good morning"

Sasori walked over and sat on the bed. Deidara rolled onto his back then sat up. Deidara started to play with a lock of his red hair.

"I was thinking a lot of things through last night" Sasori said slightly blushing from the touch.

"Mmm?" Deidara said casually, seeming like he wasn't paying that much attention to anything other than the hair he held between his fingers.

"Does this mean were lovers?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow "Well it doesn't mean were whales, does it?"

"Be serious!" Sasori said as Deidara rustled his hair.

"I _am. _Yes it does, okay? That the response your looking for?"

"Your mean when you've just woken up"


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

**Confession**

_So sorry guys i fell asleep while writing the 5th chapter, so i thought that i had and updated the story, only realising later. I'm so Blonde. Ok anyway enjoy and review._

Deidara jumped out of bed, Sasori stared at his bare skin. Deidara was only wearing black boxer shorts, Sasori felt himself flush. Deidara saw him staring and smirked, he pulled his pants up then shoved his top on. Sasori looked away, Deidara's amused face disappeared as he looked out the window.

Sasori felt at ease as he waited for Deidara to get his clay bag, their mission was an easy one so it was okay. The weather outside was wonderfull, Sasori loved the heat that hit his back. If he could he would quit the Akatsuki, so that he and Deidara could go live some where together happily and care free.

Deidara grabbed his bag from the side and was about to rush out when he spotted something in the corner of his eye. "Did _he_ send you, show your face i already know your there" he said spitefully turning to face the woman ninja.

"Yes. Just a check up to make sure your behaving"

Deidara tutted with an annoyed look on his face. The ninja smiled "he's doing fine"

"Did i _ask?"_

"We know you want too"

"The hell i do! Both of you leave me alone.!" he turned and walked to the door.

"Theres someone you love"

Deidara's hand stopped as it clutched the door knob. A large grin showing her sharp teeth widened on her face "there is!"

"Die!" he yelled.

A massive explosion blew away Deidaras room from the base. Sasori turned sharply to see the smoke. "W-what, Deidara?" the peace had gone as Sasori sped to see what had happened. Oh no, what if Deidara got hurt? thoughts flew through his mind. Sasori stopped and saw a dead women at his feet, a few feet away was Deidara's body, burning and smoke rising from it.

"...D-Deidara...Deidara! DEIDARA!"

_:P I hope you all enjoyed it, please review. I shall update soon!_


	7. Chapter 7: Heart Beat

**Heart Beat**

_Neon chesire cat and my sister both forced me to write this next chapter right now. "Is he dead?" "Who was that woman?" "Whos that man?" So i did -.- Okay, enjoy and review._

Sasori gripped his chair, Pein looked at him then to Konan. Konan bit her lip "Pein go get us some water okay?" Pein slipped out the room leaving Konan and Sasori alone. "He'll be okay, so don't worry"

"Why, did he use so much clay...on one person...why?"

Konan didn't know how to answer that "lets not think too hard about it, the medical ninjas will take good care of him." she added by giving him a reasurring smile. Sasori looked at the floor, because there was nothing he could do to help...

Deidaras body felt heavy and had wires and tubes stuck in it as the medical ninja worked. Deidaras vision was blurry and the only noise he heard was the monitor. The medical ninja went outside the room to check up on the other patients. Deidara felt himself fade out.

A cheery nurse walked out of the room "hes fine, hes just tired. Soon he can be let out and you can take him back home, okay?" Sasori let out a sigh of relief as the nurse walked away.

"See i told you" Konan said patting his hand.

The window of the hospital room opened slowly and in creeped a ninja. The open window let in a gust of wind as the ninja stood over Deidaras sleeping body. She ripped away the mask and smiled down "I cant believe you blew me up, but your mistake was not making sure i was dead."

She pulled a kuni out of her weapons bag and helt it high over her head "you could have had such a better life than you do now, but you've wasted it. Its time that you suffer the consequences of falling in love...i can't wait to tell _him_, that his beloved son is dead!" She yelled as she brought down the kuni.

_Dun, Dun, Duuuuun bet you wasnt expecting that. Ok well thanks for reading and review! I will post the next one asap._


	8. Chapter 8: Running away

**Running away**

_Thank you to all off you who read on it makes me so happy :3 i don't know how many more chapters it's going to have but thank you for all the support so far._

"When i'm finished with you, i'm going to kill your boyfriend next!" the kuni was inches away from his chest when his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ lay a finger on him!"

She smirked "You can't do anything to me in this state" Deidara used his other hand to rip away all the wires and tubes, then tried to sit up. The women used her free hand to reach for her weapons bag.

Sasori stood up "somethings not right"

"What do you mean?" Konan said taking a sip of her drink.

"I feel like Deidaras in trouble" Konan glanced up at him with a worried expression.

"Sasori...is Deidara the one that you...love?"

Sasori froze, then grabbed her by the shoulders "you can't tell anyone, you have to promise!"

"I promise, i promise." she giggled "i should have realised sooner"

"It's not funny!"

Deidara felt a pain in his chest which made him wince, she smiled as she brought out another kuni, and using the oppotunity jumped away from him.

"I'm gonna be nice, come with me and i won't kill you _or _him"

"I have a better idea, you go away and never come back that way _i_ won't have to kill you"

"I'll just go look in and make sure hes alright" Sasori said walking to the door.

"Fine, only a minute then come straight back" Konan said giving him a look.

Deidara tried to drag himself off the bed, but every move hurt. She watched as he clenched his teeth in frustration, "I'll end you now" With the Kuni's handle she threw it towards him, but the wind from outside changed the course of its direction towards the door.

As soon as Sasori opened the door it hit him. At first Sasori didn't notice, then he looked down to see a kuni sticking out of his core. Deidara gaped in horror as Sasori slumped to the floor "Dammit!". The woman ninja sneered "this isn't over!" then jumped out the window. Deidara ignored the pain and kneeled on the floor, turning Sasoris body so that he could lean his head on his lap.

"Sasori..." Deidara said while slowly pulling the Kuni out.

Sasori opened his eyes "Dei...dara..."

"Its okay, your gonna be fine" Deidara said calmly but his tears said another story as they fell on Sasoris face,

"I promise, you'll get better and we'll run away, yeah?" He said smiling. Sasori's mouth opened and closed but no words came out, Deidara gripped Sasori to his chest "It's okay. Dont talk"

Sasori slowly started to close his eyes..

_Can this couple get no breaks? i hear you cry. No, no they cannot. See you in the next chapter :)_


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepy

**Sleepy**

_I write nearly all my fanfics at night, but that means i don't sleep and if i don't sleep i wont get taller :0 But i don't care. Okay, enjoy and review!_

"...ori...sas...ori" Sasori opened his eyes and saw Deidara was sat over the top of him looking worried. Sasori looked around, they weren't at the hospital and they weren't at the base.

"W-what happened...Where are we?"

Deidara smiled and hugged him "I'm so happy your okay.!" Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidaras back. Sasori knew he should be confused but instead he felt this massive relief.

Deidara sat Sasori down on the unfamiliar couch with a blanket over the top of him. Then Deidara sat nex to him "I told you that we would run away together" Sasori didn't know what to say, he felt really happy and at the same time, sad.

"But what about the Akatsuki"

"We don't need them now were free"

"But, Konan..."

"We'll talk about it later"

"But..."

"Later" Deidara said fimly, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. Sasori couldn't shake this strange feeling away, he tried to concentrate only on Deidara but it wouldn't go away.

Deidara had his wish come true, he was sharing a bed with Sasori, but it wasn't the way he imagined it. Sasori was facing the wall, and Deidaras face was in his red hair. Deidara knew Sasori wasn't asleep and Sasori knew Deidara wasn't asleep but none talked. Deidara knew he should break the silence, but he didn't know how.

"Who was that women?" Sasori said turning to face him.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes"

Deidara sighed "she was...one of my dads assasins." Sasori looked bewildered. Deidara continued "Can we not talk about this now?" Sasori nodded and rested his head on Deidaras chest. Deidara stroked Sasoris face and sighed. Deidara wanted to do so much, so much more with Sasori. But for now, this was all he was aloud...

_Hehe please, please, please review and see you in the next chapter :')_


End file.
